1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercising devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A wide variety of exercise devices have been developed for body conditioning, entertainment, and sometimes for medical purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,164 to Deeks is one such example of a unique exercise device which simulates the effect of horseback riding. U.S. Pat. No. 1,796,682 to Bell discloses another unique exercising device in which a rocking motion generated by a person mounted on the apparatus causes the apparatus to be propelled, as in the manner of a vehicle. Alternately, the rocking motion can be used as a stationary exercising device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,153 to Chaudoir discloses an exercising device which enables bedridden patients to perform a pedalling exercise while lying in bed. The prior art has generally not disclosed exercise devices which utilize a pedalling action by the exerciser to operate a "sit up" cycle, thereby causing the pedalling exerciser to also benefit from a repeated sit up exercise.